Rose High
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Welcome to the lives of high schoolers of Rose High, have fun. (Rated M For Fricking Fracking)


(High School AU where these fuckers are now students at ROSE HIGH. I'm going to actually do this in writing-mode but this is just some dumb shit cause I was bored and I didn't want to do my homework)

Jean sit in clas n get text from marco

MARCO: i realy want ur bals in my mouth rite now . so bored

Jean giggle then teachr Petra cal on he

"Jean, CAN YOU ANSWER T HIS QUESTION"

Jena get nvercus

"no mam" petra sigh n call on mikasa who is actually GOOD AT SCHOOL AND PAYS ATTENTION LIKE A GOOD FUCKING STUDENTS

Reinr lok arund rom and see bertholdt acros at front of row

Reinr think abut bertholdt peanie-beanie

He lok down n se he hav bonar

Levi call on him "reiner give us ur presnetautatutution"

Reinr get nervus, he has a bomb ass presnetaiasiaiutuation but he culdnt sey it cuz he have bonar

"can I pl0x do it tamorow?" he ask

"no" levi sey

Reinr stand and he big peanie beanie is ootu whil he teach clas abut the evolution of farrets

"and they big ya no" he add pointin to picture of farret

"that's not the only thing that's big" betholdt say

Class gasp n lok at him

Reinr is blushu blushi like a motherfucker

Bertholdt wink at him

Reinr sey nothing n continu

Bertholdt had plans for late rtonight, and it wasn't just watching Glee

Eren open loker

Levi walk to him

"hav u got hte assignment I gav u yesterdye caus u wer sick n al" levi ask

Eren nod and hand pepr

Eren gasp

Wrong paper

The paper in levi hand was all the cute little things ern likd abut levi

Levi read and eren hid behind lockr

"wow" levi sey finishing pepr

"follow me" levi sey

Erne clos lockr and follow him to EMPTY CLASSROOM (;) WINK WINK HINT HINT IF THAT'S NOT BIVOUS ENOUGH FOR YOU YOU NEED TO GET YOUR PRIOTIRES STRAIGHTENED OUT)

Reinr se bertholdt outsid when scol ovr

Bertholdt sey hey when he see him run to him

"u-uh hi ther…can I ask u sumthgn?" reiner ask

"sure" the sweaty guy seid

"y u sey thet in clas"

"caus it true" den bertholdt grab reiner crotch den reiner got bonar

Rener gasp

„not here" berthodlt nod and they walkt o bertholdt hous which is so close tot he school cuz bertholdt is a fucking nerd but he is also cute af

Armin stutr

"a-a-a-anie I hav cursh on u"

"too bad" anie sey

"te fuk anie y nut wer a decent ship"

"whevert no im to busy not carin n beign quiet"

Armin grunt "fine den ho be like thet ur guna regret not getin dis dik"

Anie punch armin n armin cry n run awey

Jean n marco sit by lake ner school

Both have blushies

"its realy pretty" marco sey

"ye" jean agre

"but u know whats even prettier" marco sey jean go hardcore blushy

"wut"

"u" marco wink n they make out

"wow ur a gud ksir" jean sey

" Same " marco sey. they hold hands home n jean giv marco gooby kiss n thinks botu him all night

*AT LEVI HOUSE (btw eren and levi didnt frick frack*

"wat if he dunt like me.." tears swel in he eye "no i wont cry over this brat. he dunt even get god gred"

reinr fall aslep at berthold huse as they snuggled naked after reiner was top this time cause bertholdt said he had a big dick and he wanted it in him and he got what he wanted so they just fell asleep after hardcore fucking and bertholdts asshole hurts and reiners dick is fucking throbbing and damn son they tired af

*NEXT DAY*

jean n marco mak out by lockr

armin walk by "r u gey"

"boviously" they sey n continu

ymir n christa hold hands down halway like the lovely lesbian couple they r

"i luv u" christa say "ill see u next period"

ymir sey bye and is like damn so grateful her gf is so little and cute and ymir is fucking distugsting ass tom boy but she loves her like damn how cute too bad she aint got a dick

armin lok at jean in bathrom *marco aint der*

"jean"

"wat"

"pls be gey with me"

"k"

they make out n marco find dem

"JEAN HOW COULD U! WE WERE CANON!" maroc cry n run awey

"damit his pussy game too strong i cant let him go" jean run aftr

armi nguitly n anie watch from ceilin

mikasa walks in

"this is boy bathrom" armin sey

mikasa gives him middle finger and pulls out a pinyata "i donut care"

marco cry by lak "i cunt beliv he do dis"

jean slowly and quietly crawl behind "im sorry"

"SORRY ISNT GUNA FIX IT"

jean cry "I CANT LOSE YOU . NOT LIKE THIS" they both marco n make up and make out n make love RIGHT ON THE GRASS SPOT LIKE DAMN SON WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO

"i ned to c u atr clas" levi sey to ern

"it is aftr clas tho" eren sey

"k den stay"

"k"

levi begin unzipin eren pant

"te fuk u doin" erne sey

"shh my babycake fine-ass sugarplum popya juice chcoclate-shake kill-hte-titann boyfriend"

eren got blushu blushi n watch as levi began to suck the thing

he moan "OH DEAR JESUS CHRIST FORGIVE ME OF MY SINS BUT THIS IS TOO PELASUREFUL JESUS FUCKING CHRIST"

levi lok up "shut te fuk up ern"

"k"

they frick frack and they both reliz they in lov n now they obyfriends BUT JUST LIKE IN PRETTY LITTLE FUCKING STUPID LIARS ITS A TEACHER/STUDENT AFFAIR AND SURPINGSLY BOTH OF THEM KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT BUT ITS SO OBVIOUS THAT NO ONE EVEN GIVES A FUCK AND LETS THEM BE CAUSE IN THIS UNIVERSE THEYRE FUCKING NICE HUMANS WHO ARENT NOISY FUCKING BRATS

"armin" anie sey

armin turn "wat"

"lets go out fer piza"

"k"

conie n sasha pley vidoe games

"sahsa"

"wat"

"i liek u"

"i liek u to mr potato"

connie go :/

sahsa lok at him "waht"

"U guna suck dis dik er nut"

"u gotta be romaytic first"  
"by that u mean?"

"i mean u gotta take me on a nice date to olive garden and buy me as much bread as i want"

"fucking christ sasha is thta what i gotta do"

sahs nod

connie pul out walet n find 2 tirluion dolar n a card das says: _Thank Freckled Jesus -Maroc _

to posisbly be continued


End file.
